Kuki in Wonderland
by cokevspepsi
Summary: A parody of Alice in Wonderland. Please R and R.
1. Rabbits and Moving

Ch. 1 Rabbits and Moving.

Kuki was in her room, playing with her Rainbow Monkeys, everyone was doing their own activities, Nigel doing some blueprints, Hoagie playing his new Video game: "LittleBigYippers."

Abby was reading her magazine and Kuki didn't know what Wally was doing.

She kept playing with her Rainbow Monkeys, then a knock on the door was heard.

Kuki: Come in!!!

The door opened and Wally walked in.

Kuki: Oh, hi Wally!!!

Wally came in to bug Number 3, he loved doing that, not only because it was fun but also because he had a huge crush on her.

Wally: Are you playing with those Rainbow Dorkies again??

Kuki: Their Rainbow Monkeys!

Wally: Whatever.

He sat next to Kuki, watching her play with her Rainbow Monkeys.

Wally: Why do you like playing with those awful creates??

Kuki: Because their lovable, cuddly and cute!!!!

She hugged a Rainbow Monkey, Wally couldn't help but gave a gag.

Wally: I wouldn't be caught dead with those things!!!

Kuki: You really have to give them a try Number 4!

She handed a Rainbow Monkey to Wally, he refused to even touch it, even thou he liked everything about Kuki, he hated those Rainbow Monkeys.

Kuki: Can I ask you something??

Wally: What??

Kuki: I had this really weird dream, well I've been having these really weird dreams lately.

Wally: If they contain any Rainbow Monkeys than I don't want to hear it.

Kuki: They don't but their really weird!!

Wally: Really?? What was you're dream??

Kuki: Well, I dreamt about following this rabbit, then I somehow landed to this weird place.

The flowers could talk and they had these weird holidays and the queen was a grouch.

There was languages that I couldn't understand and buildings in odd shapes.

There was these weird talking animals and a caterpillar..

She paused.

Kuki: Am I going insane??

Wally looked at her.

Wally: Yea, You're mad, you're insane, you're losing your mind!

Kuki frowned.

Wally: But guess what.

Kuki looked at Wally.

Wally: All the best people in the world are.

Kuki smiled.

Kuki: Thank you.

Wally: You're welcome, besides, these are just dreams.

Kuki: Yea.

Kuki continued playing with her Rainbow Monkeys.

Suddenly she could see a Rabbit in her window pointing at his old fashion watch.

Kuki pointed at the window.

Kuki: Look!!!!

The rabbit than went away from the scene.

Wally looked at the window and saw nothing.

Wally: What? I don't see anything.

Kuki was disappointed that Wally didn't get to see the Rabbit.

Kuki: oh, its nothing.

Wally: Ok. Maybe you are going insane.

Kuki: Shut up!

She elbowed Wally, giving a little giggle.

Suddenly a knock on the door could be heard.

Hoagie answered the door.

Hoagie: Hello??

It was Kuki's parents, they looked at Hoagie.

Kuki's mom: Hello where is Kuki??

Suddenly Nigel came in the scene, pointing a hair dryer for a gun at them.

Nigel: Freeze adult!!! What are you doing here?? Oh, and hey Kuki's parents, now what are you doing here??!!!?!?!?!

Kuki's dad: Relax, we're only here to tell something important to Kuki.

Nigel: Oh, ok.

He laid his gun down.

Number 5: Well she's in her room.

Kuki's mom: Thank you.

They then walked to Kuki's room.

Kuki and Wally noticed them walking in.

Kuki: Hi mom!!!! Hi dad!!!

Dad: Hey Kuki, um, there's something me and your mom has to tell you.

Kuki: Don't tell me you guys got freaky and we're getting another baby in the family!

Dad: No thats not what we're going to say, um.(Coughs).

Mom: Yes, we're here to tell you that you're dad's job is moving into Japan, and so we must move too.

Kuki: We're going back to Japan!?!?!? But that's like a buh jillion miles away!!!!!

Mom: I know, but we have to move if you're father wants to keep his job.

Kuki: There has to be another way!!!!

Dad: Don't worry, you'll make some new friends over there.

Kuki: But I'm happy with the friends I have here!!

Wally: Yea there has to be another way!!!

Wally couldn't bare see Kuki move so far away.

Mom: I'm sorry but we're moving and that's final!

Kuki: That can't be!!

Dad: I'm sorry but we have to get going, come on time to go and start packing.

Kuki got up, looked at her parents and noticed the rabbit back in the window, pointing at his watch again.

Kuki: Fine!!

She said with a few tears in her eyes.

She than walked with her parents to her house, she was in her room packing with lots of tears flowing down her face.

She than noticed the Rabbit outside through her window holding his watch and screamed.

Rabbit: I'm LATE!!!!!

Kuki looked out the window and looked at the rabbit that was wearing fancy garments and was holding his watch.

Kuki: Late for what Mr. Rabbit?!?!?

The rabbit looked at the girl that said that and then hopped away.

Kuki: Hey wait up!!!

Kuki than climbed out the window and followed the rabbit.

Kuki's dad walked in the room.

Dad: Kuki I'm sorry that we have to move but-.

He noticed that nobody was in the room.

Dad: Kuki?? Honey Kuki's gone!!!!

Mom: What??!!!???

She ran upstairs to where Kuki's room was.

Mom: She ran away!!

Kuki was still following the rabbit.

Kuki: Wait up!!!!

The Rabbit kept hopping.

Kuki was now in a park, still following the rabbit.

Sudden;y the Rabbit hopped inside a hole near a tree.

Kuki looked down at the hole and began to crawl down.

She somehow fell inside, she was falling down.

Pianos, books and chairs were falling with her, many moving as if they had a will of moving their bodies.

Kuki screamed as she was falling down, it seemed endless and she was scared of how it was going to end.

When she reached the bottom she fell inside another hole that led to a forest, she landed on a huge flower that seemed to cushioned her fall.

She then slowly fall to the ground.

She got up, wiping the dirt off herself.

She looked around, the forest was green as ever, some of the leaves were abnormally big and some of the trees were crooked as if they had back problems.

She walked through the forest, looking around at the scenery around her.

**Author's Note: You like so far?? I hope so, well see you in chapter 2.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Tea Parties and Talking Cats

Ch. 2 Tea Parties and talking cats.

Kuki walked through the forest, animals that seemed to be cross together flew around, suddenly she came across a few animals in front of her.

A little mouse, a Rabbit, two little short people.

They were talking to each other and suddenly they saw Kuki walking towards them.

Kuki: Um, hi, do you know where we are??

The little mouse then looked at Kuki.

Mouse: Guys do you think this could be Kuki??

Everyone looked at Kuki.

Rabbit: I'm sure she is!! Look at her!!!! She looks exactly like her!!

Mouse: She doesn't look like Kuki.

Rabbit: I'm sure she is!

The two short people walked up to Kuki and introduced themselves.

Short person 1: Hi, I'm Tweetle dee.

Short person 2: And I'm Tweetle Dum.

They both bowed.

Kuki: Hi, um, where am I??

Tweetle Dee(Jake): You mean you don't know??

They looked at the mouse.

Mouse: See I told you this is not Kuki!

Rabbit: Well she almost was!

Mouse: Almost is not enough.

Tweetle Dee: Well hello there "Almost Kuki."

Kuki: What do you mean?? Where a I???

Rabbit: Well how about we contact the smart caterpillar, he'll know if this is the real Kuki.

Mouse: All right then, lets go.

Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb both held hands with Kuki and skipped away, following the Mouse and Rabbit.

Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum: We're off to see the wizard!!! The wonderful wizard of oz!!

Author: WRONG STORY!!!!!

Tweetle Dee: Sorry.

They then skipped to where the caterpillar was.

They could see a caterpillar sitting on a leaf, smoking on a pipe.

Rabbit: Hello Caterpillar??

The caterpillar stopped smoking for a moment and looked at the group.

Caterpillar: Yes??

He said while smoking out a small gas that formed the word "yes".

Mouse: Is this Kuki??

She pointed at Kuki.

Caterpillar: Hm..

He was examining Kuki, he looked at her for a while and asked.

Caterpillar: Who are you??

Forming a small smoke from his mouth that formed the words, " Who are you?"

Kuki: I am Kuki.

Caterpillar: The Kuki??

Kuki: I don't know, I don't know if I'm the Kuki you guys are looking for.

Caterpillar: Hmm… I see.

Rabbit: Well??

Caterpillar: Well, as it seems, at this moment she appears not to be "The Kuki"

Mouse: I told you!!

Rabbit: Well at least I was close.

Kuki: Well where am I?? Is this a dream???

Caterpillar: I don't know, is it??

He formed another smoke that formed a question mark.

Kuki: I don't know, I think it is.

Caterpillar: Than it might be. Well no matter, we need the real Kuki for Flaggerin day.

Kuki: Flaggerin day??

Tweetle Dum: Well, Flaggerin day is the day the real Kuki slays the "Momonono" dragon.

Kuki: Momonono??

Rabbit: The queen's pet. If you are the Kuki then you have to slay this dragon.

Kuki: What?? I'm not going to slay this dragon!!! Where am I???!!!??!?! How do I get home??

Caterpillar: Ask the MadHatter.

Suddenly a man in wacky mismatched clothing appeared in the scene.

Mad hatter: What can I do for you-

He looked at Kuki and quickly walked up to her, taking her hand and kissed.

Mad hatter: Why hello there. Rabbit, is this the Real Kuki??

Rabbit: The Caterpillar said she wasn't.

Caterpillar: I said she seems to not be Kuki.

The mad hatter than looked at Kuki.

Mad hatter: Well than are you lost??

Kuki: Yes, I'm lost and want to go home.

Mad hatter: Very well then, come to my tea party and I'll explain everything.

He gave Kuki a card that said "Come to my tea party!!! I have CANDY!!!!!!!"

Kuki looked at the card, and then she looked up.

Kuki: Well I want to go home-.

She looked around and saw that they had disappeared.

Kuki looked at the card again and it said "Go this way."

It had an arrow that pointed a direction.

Kuki had no choice but to do what the card said if she wants any hope of going home.

She walked through the forest to the direction of where the arrow was pointing.

She looked around and suddenly a cat somehow appeared out of nowhere in front of Kuki.

Cat: Why hi there!

Kuki looked at the cat.

Kuki: Um, hi .

The cat somehow disappeared again and seconds reappeared on top of a tree with his head off and was holding his head with his had.

Surprisingly there was no blood coming out, just his head being held by one of his hands.

Cat: Why whats your name??

Kuki: Um, Kuki.

Cat: The Kuki??

He said moving in an odd like way.

Kuki: I don't know, do you know which way is home ??

Cat: Why its that way.

He said pointing at a direction.

Kuki: Thank you.

Cat: And that way.

His other hand pointing at another direction.

Kuki: Huh?

Cat: That way, that way, that way, that way, and that way.

He somehow had multiple hands pointing at multiple directions.

Kuki: Well which way is it.

Cat: Frankly I do not know.

Kuki: What is this place?? It doesn't seem to make sense??

Cat: Why in this place everything doesn't make sense!!!

Kuki: I can see that.

Cat: Why if something made sense you'll end up lost, if something doesn't make sense you end up nowhere!!

Kuki: That doesn't make sense.

Cat: Exactly!!!!!

Kuki was confused.

Kuki: Well , do you know which way this tea party is??

She handed him the card.

The cat looked at the card and back at Kuki.

Cat: You're invited too?!?!?

Kuki: Um, yea and I'm kinda lost.

Cat: Why than just go straight ahead and you'll be there!!

Kuki: Thank you Mr. Cat.

Cat: No problem!!!!

The cat suddenly vanished, leaving Kuki to walk ahead.

She skipped to the direction the Cat told her to go.

She reached a location that was rather strange to her. She reached what seems to be a very sandy scene in the middle of the forest.

In the sandy scene she could see a long narrow table stretching across the area.

She looked at the table and saw people laughing in their seats, hiccuping and laughing their brains out.

Kuki walked up to the table and saw that the people was the people she met earlier, the mouse, the Mad hatter, and what seems to be the rabbit but in a more messy form.

Kuki walked up to the guys and they automatically noticed her.

Hare: Why who is this??

Mad hatter: Why this Almost Kuki.

Hare: Why hello there (Hiccup) Almost (Hiccup) Kuki. (Laughing).

Kuki: Hello there Mr. Crazy Rabbit.

Hare: Oh I'm a hare not a Rabbit.

Kuki: Hair??? Whoa thats cool, well, Hello Mr. Piece of Hair.

Hare: He(Hiccup)llo there.

Mouse: Wants some tea??

The mouse held up a small cup of tea with her two small hands.

Kuki: Um no thanks.

Mad hatter: Come on, don't nogg it till you try it.

The mad than took out a cup, cut it in half and poured tea in the upper half.

What was weird was that the tea didn't seem to fall through the hole at the bottom of the cup.

The mad hatter than took a small sip of the cup.

Kuki: Really, no thanks.

Mad hatter: Very well than!

He took another sip of the cup.

Kuki: Um, I have to ask a question that no one seemed to answer yet.

Mouse: Yes?(hiccup).

Hare:(Laughter) Yes??(Hiccup).

Mad hatter: Yes??

He got up from his chair and walked across the table, knocking off a lot of things to the floor.

When he finally reached the end of the table he jumped off the end and listen closely to Kuki.

During his trip the mad hatter accidentally knock away one of the hare's cups.

Hare: Hey!!!

He than picked up a cup and threw it at the Mad hatter.

Mad hatter: Duck!

He and Kuki than ducked, dodging that one cup.

Mad hatter: Well? Whats you're question??

Kuki: Um, what is this place??

The mad hatter was silent for a moment.

Mad hatter: Why frankly I don't know.

Kuki was confused.

Kuki: You guys lived here how do you not know??

Mad hatter: Why frankly that really hadn't crossed my time.

Suddenly marching could be heard from a distance.

Mad hatter: (Gasp) It's the cards!!!

**Author's Note: Please Review.**


	3. Cards,Queens and Mysterious bathrooms

Ch. 3 Cards, Queens and mysterious bathrooms.

Mad hatter: Quick! Get back to the table and act normal!!

Hare: Normal??(Laugher) Since when is anything is normal around here??(Hiccup).

Mad hatter: Good point.

Suddenly the marching sound grew and grew.

Mad hatter: Quick Almost Kuki drink this.

He gave Kuki a small potion that had a picture of a small tree.

Mad hatter: Hurry.

Kuki drank the potion, in a matter of seconds she began shrinking to the size of a foot. She was covered in her cloths that were now abnormally big for her.

The mad hatter quickly picked up the cloths and put them all in one cup.

Mad hatter: Quick! Get back to your seats!

Mouse: Will do.

They then quickly got back to their seats, drinking their tea as if nothing was wrong.

A group of walking cards was now shown in front of the tea party table with a tall person in front of the group dressed as if he was a prince.

He walked up to the table, looking at Mad hatter.

Prince: Mad hatter??

Mad hatter: Yea??

He took a sip of his tea, acting normal.

Prince: I have been informed that Kuki had arrived here and I am here to find her.

Mad hatter: What makes you think Kuki was here??

Prince: A couple of flowers told me.

Mad hatter: Ah, well I do not know of any Kuki around here.

The hare and mouse began laughing while drinking their tea.

Prince: What is going on here??

Mouse: Oh nothing. (Hiccup)

Hare: Yea, wanna sip of my tea?? (Laughter and hiccups).

Prince: No thank you.

Mouse: Very well then. (Hiccup)

The mouse than picked up her cup and showered herself in tea.

The hare was laughing at the sight of it.

Prince: You guys are mad.

Hare: Why thank you. (Laughter)

He picked up a cup of tea and threw it at the prince, he dodged it and could see him laughing and hiccuping.

Prince: Well then, let me know if you know where Kuki.

Mad hatter: Will do.

He could a sip of his tea and the prince walked away with the cards following him.

The mouse and Hare laughing as they went away.

Mouse: Well that went well. (Hiccup)

Mad hatter: Yip I guess it did.

The mad hatter than picked up some cloths and ripped then apart, he picked up the little pieces and sew up a small dress.

He opened the tea pot where Kuki was and dropped the small dress in there.

Mad hatter: Here, try this.

He put the top of the Tea pot on top and waited a couple of seconds.

Kuki then came out of the tea pot wearing the small dress.

Kuki: Well it fits.

Mad hatter: Lovely, now we must be going.

He than picked up Kuki and put her on his head and then put on his hat.

Kuki: Where are we heading.

Mad hatter: Thats the fun part! I don't even know!!!!!

He then walked away with the hare and mouse following him.

They were walking through the forest, heading towards anywhere where it was safe from the Queen's wrath.

Meanwhile in a castle close to where the group was, the prince was walking towards it with his cards following him.

He walked to the front entrance and there was a bloodhound chained to the door.

The prince walked up to the dog and keeled down to its height.

Prince: Now, you help me find this Kuki girl and bring her here.

The dog looked up at him.

Dog: If I do this, then will you set my family free??

Prince: Yes, I will.

Dog: Ok then.

The prince then unchained the dog and the dog sniffed the ground.

The dog then ran towards a direction away from the castle, the prince and his cards followed.

In the forest, the mad hatter was walking through with the hare and mouse following him.

Mad hatter: Well we better be heading towards the white queen, once she sees you she'll determined if you're really Kuki and give you the equipment to slaying the dragon.

Kuki: But I don't know how to slay dragons.

Mad hatter: Don't worry its not that dangerous, just be careful and you will still have your arms.

Kuki: What?!?!?!?

The hare then elbowed the mad hatter.

Mad hatter: Oh I'm sorry, um, well don't worry. The queen will explain everything, she's more kind than that other queen.

Kuki: How mean is the other queen??

Mad hatter: Well I don't know wether we should call it a queen.

Kuki: What do you mean??

Mad hatter: Well.

**Meanwhile**

back in the queen's castle in the main room where the royal chair was, had fellow frogs lining up.

A huge figure then marched in the room.

Queen?: Who ate my Toaster Strudel!!??!??!??!??!??!??!?

The voice was loud and was the voice of six other voices.

The queen was actually 5 kids all grouped up together in one, wearing a huge wig around them.

It was the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in a weird form.

The frogs were line up, one of them were shivering.

The Queen? then walked towards the line, looking at each of the frogs.

She then came across the frog that was shivering and immediately suspected him.

It then looked at the frog eye to eye, the frog was still shivering.

Queen?: Did you ate my Toaster Strudel!!!!???!?!?!?

Frog: Um, (Gulp) no.

Queen?: hmmmmmmm.

The Queen? then saw a small little piece of food on the frogs' mouth.

It then wiped it and tasted it to see what it was.

Queen?: Liar!!!!!!!

The frog then got on his knees.

Frog Ok!!! I'm sorry!!!!!! But I didn't want Pop Tarts!!!!!!!

Queen: Well then, that doesn't mean you eat my Toaster Strudel!!!

Frog: I'm sorry but Toaster Strudel is what kids wanna eat!

Queen: Silence!!!! Off with his head!!!!!

Cards suddenly appeared and dragged the frog away.

Frog: Wait, no, please!!!!!!

He was now dragged away.

Queen?: That'll teach him to eat my Toaster Strudel.

It then walked to its chair and sat on it.

Back in the forest the mad hatter was still walking through the forest.

Kuki: So you guys really don't know what is this place??

She was still in the Mad hatter's hat.

Mad hatter: Well not really, the real Kuki, which I really think is you, called this place Wonderland.

Kuki: Really??

Mouse: Yea, hopefully you are the real Kuki and help us with the Queen.

Kuki: Well I really wanna go home.

Suddenly marching could be heard again.

Hare: Their back!!!!

Mouse: Quick!!! Split up!!!

They then split up, leaving the mad hatter and kuki alone.

Don't say a word, or better yet.

He then picked up his hat and threw it far away.

The mad hatter was now surrounded by cards and the prince walked up to him.

Prince: You liar! You knew where Kuki was!

Mad hatter: No I didn't.

Prince: Yes you did!!! Some flowers told me they saw you with a small girl.

Mad hatter: Well that could be anybody.

The dog then walked towards the Mad hatter and sniffed him, he noticed a weird scent on the mad hatter.

The mad hatter then whispered.

Mad hatter: Please don't say anything, I promise to repay you in return.

Dog: You sure??

Mad hatter: Yes just please don't say anything.

Dog: Ok.

The dog then walked towards the prince.

Prince: Well??

Dog: He doesn't seem to have any scent of Kuki.

Prince: Very well then, but you do know something, you're coming with us.

Mad hatter: All right then.

The mad hatter then walked with the prince and his cards, the dog stayed behind, he suddenly caught a weird scent, the same scent that was on the Mad hatter.

He followed where the scent lead.

Far away from where the scene was, the dog found a hat.

Kuki crawled out of the hat and could see the bloodhound looking at her.

Dog: You're Kuki.

Kuki: Well yea I guess, wheres the mad hatter??

Dog: He was taken to the Queens castle being under suspicion of knowing you're whereabouts.

Kuki: Well can you take me there??

Dog: All right then, hold on.

The dog put his head on the ground, Kuki climbed on with the dog holding the hat in his mouth.

He then ran off.

Back in the Castle the Mad hatter was taken to the main room where the Queen?'s chair was.

The prince led him inside and showed the Queen? to him.

Queen?: Who's this??

Mad hatter: I am the mad hatter at you're service.

Queen?: Why did you bring him here??

Prince: Well I heard that Kuki was here and-.

Queen?: Kuki is here???

Prince: Yes, it seems so.

Queen?: Well then.

It then got up and screamed.

Queen?: Royal cards! I order you to go and search for this girl!!! I will not have her ruin my place in the royal chair and I defiantly don't want her to kill my dragon!!!

The cards then marched out, only a few stayed.

Prince: Well this man, I assume to know the whereabouts of Kuki.

Queen?:You do??? Well then if this is true then I order you to tell me where this girl is!!!!

The mad hatter was silent for a few seconds, thinking of what to say.

Mad hatter: Well I honestly don't know anything of or who this Kuki is.

Queen?: Then it was no bother bringing him here.

The mad hatter then took a glance at the Queen?'s hair.

Mad hatter: Why what heads!!! I wouldn't mind working up a hat for these jewels.

He said fancying his words.

Queen?: Really??

Mad hatter: Yea, with so many heads I would love to make up a hat that shows you're beauty.

Queen?: All right then, we will have a room for you to work on our hats, as for you Prince Ace, I dismiss you.

Prince: Very well my Queen?.

He then walked out of the room.

The dog finally reached the outer entrance to the castle and stopped in front of a mud that reached to the wall.

Dog: Well this is our stop.

The dog then threw the hat over the wall and it landed somewhere near a bush.

Kuki: Thank you.

The dog then ran away, leaving Kuki alone.

She saw helmets throughout the whole mud and jumped on them towards the wall.

Once she finally reached the wall she saw a small hole and crawl through it.

She was lead to a grassy field and saw the Queen holding a Flamingo like a golf club and a small porcupine shaped into a ball.

There were wires formed into holes throughout the field, the Queen then hit the small porcupine and it flew and crawl, heading towards the wires making sure the Queen didn't miss one wire.

After he finished his small journey the Queen? bowed and a small group of weird people clapped for her, knowing she cheated but didn't want to upset her.

Kuki went behind the bushes, looking for the hat.

Suddenly the rabbit saw Kuki and hoped towards her.

Rabbit: Well hello Almost Kuki.

Kuki: Hi, um do you know where the mad hatter is??

Rabbit: Yes, he is inside the castle.

Kuki: I have to go inside, do you have anything that will make me grow??

Rabbit: Why yes I do.

He got out a small little snack and gave it to Kuki.

Rabbit: Be careful now, don't eat too much.

It was too late, Kuki took a huge bite into the snack and suddenly she grew.

She grew very tall, taller then everybody in the field.

Kuki: ops, sorry.

The Queen? saw Kuki and walked up to her.

Kuki's cloths had ripped and had fallen down to the floor.

Luckily Kuki was behind the bush and nothing could be seen.

Queen?: Who are you??

Kuki: Um, my name is Sammy and I ran away from my village, um, whoville, because I was too big.

The Queen? took a good look at Kuki.

Queen?: Well then, you're welcome here!!! Cards, please give this Sammy some cloths and give her a room.

The cards then quickly sued clothing for Kuki's height and led her to her room in the castle.

The Queen? then led Kuki to the main room and led her to the chair.

The queen? sat down on her chair and made the cards pull up a chair for Kuki.

Kuki sat down on her chair and looked at the queen.

Kuki: sooooo…. I have a question.

Queen?: Yes??

The DCFDTL (Queen) looked at Kuki.

Kuki: Um, you guys are always stuck together right??

Queen?: Right.

Kuki: Well how do you guys go to the bathroom then, I mean seriously how do you do it??

Queen?: What??

Kuki: I mean-.

Suddenly the prince walked in the room and took a good look at Kuki.

Prince: Why who is this beautiful creature??

Queen?: This is Sammy, she is from whoville.

The prince walked up to Kuki, took her hand and kissed it.

Prince: Hi, my name is Prince Ace.

Kuki: Um hi.

She quickly pulled her hand away.

Kuki: um.

She felt uncomfortable with the prince flirting with her.

Kuki: Wheres the bathroom??

Queen?: Over there.

It pointed to a hallway in the end of the room.

Kuki walked towards the hallway and saw the bathroom doors with symbols on it.

The first door had the boys symbol on it, the second had the girls' symbol, and the third one just had a question mark on it.

Kuki thought _This must be the Queen?s bathroom._

She walked in through the door with the girls' symbol on it.

**Author's Note: Please Review.**


	4. Hat making,key finding, and odd flirting

Ch. 4 Hat making, key finding, and odd flirting

Later that same day Kuki was in her room, she then walked out, looking for the mad hatter.

She then ran into Tweetle Dum and Tweetle Dee.

Kuki: Oh, um, sorry but do you guys know where the Mad hatter is??

Tweetle Dum and Tweetle Dee: That way. (Both pointing at different directions.)

Sooner Kuki was walking through hallways with Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum, looking at different doors, figuring where the Mad hatter was.

Kuki: hmm, where could he be.

Kuki was walking through hallways, still figuring where the Mad hatter could be.

She then came across a door that seemed be of interest to her.

She then walked in, she could see the Mad hatter working on making different hats.

Kuki walked up to the Mad hatter, he then stopped what he was doing when he saw Kuki.

He got up and walked to Kuki.

Mad hatter: Why hello there Almost Kuki.

Kuki: um, hi. Are you ok??

Mad hatter: I'm good, now for that sword.

Kuki: Sword??

Mad hatter paused for a minute.

Mad hatter: Oh yea, I forgot to mention, the queen has the sword to slaying the dragon and this sword and only this sword, can slay the dragon.

Kuki: Do I really have to slay this dragon??

Mad hatter: Why of course, it will bring peace to our kingdom.

Kuki thought for a moment.

Kuki: Well, where is this sword??

Mad hatter: Why I really don't know, but that prince "Ace" sure does.

Kuki: Oh, he knows where it is??

Mad hatter: Yup, now if you excuse me I have to get to work.

Kuki: Why can't you help me??

The mad hatter then showed his hands, both were hand cuffed.

Kuki: Oh.

Mad hatter: Yea, well good luck with finding the key.

Kuki: Yea, I'll try my best to freeing you.

Mad hatter: Good to hear, now go before someone catches you.

Kuki: Ok.

Kuki then left the room, looking for the prince.

The mad hatter then went back to working making different hats that will look great on the Queen.

Kuki was walking through hallways, looking for the prince.

**Kuki POV**

_Why do I have to slay this dragon?? Why can't anybody else do it??_

_Well I have to find this sword and the kew to Mad hatter's hand cuffs._

_Where could he be?? _

**Normal POV**

Kuki then found the prince in a different hallway.

Kuki: Hey Ace!!

The prince immediately look to who said that, he saw Kuki and then stood straight, looking at her walk up to him.

Prince: Why hello there Sammy.

Kuki: Hello prince Ace.

The prince then took Kuki's hand and kissed it.

Ace: So, how do you like you're new room??

Kuki: um, its nice I guess.

Ace: Well only a beautiful creature like you deserve the best.

Kuki giggled.

Kuki: Aww, thanks.

Ace: No problem.

Kuki: Well um.

Ace: Hey, you and I should really get to know each other.

Kuki: Um, yea.

Ace: May we can go to your room.

Kuki: What??

Ace: Got to the bedroom.

Kuki: huh??

She was very unpleased with what this guy was going to say.

Ace: Go to the bed.

Kuki: ??????

Ace: and………

Kuki was unprepared for this.

Ace: Play checkers!! (Holding up a checker board).

Kuki: ohhh..

She was happy that he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say.

Kuki: um…..yeah…….sure…

Ace: Yea, (wink).

Kuki: um, do you know the keys to the Mad hatter's hand cuffs??

Ace: Oh, well they're in my pocket.

He pointed to his pocket that had the key.

Kuki: Oh really.

Ace: Yup.

Kuki then thought for a moment.

Kuki: Well can I ask you something??

Ace: Yes??

Suddenly a small chihuahua walked up to them, Kuki noticed it automatically fell in to its "cuteness".

Kuki: Awwwwww, who's this cute little guy?? (Picks it up.)

Ace: That is my dog, "Mojo."

Kuki: Well he's cute!!

Ace: Yea, um what is it you were going to ask me??

Kuki: Oh um, well I wanted to show you something.

Ace: Yea? Well what is it??

Kuki thought for a moment.

Kuki: Close you're eyes.

Ace did what Kuki told him.

Kuki: Now pucker up.

Ace did this, expecting a kiss, and he got what he wanted. But it wasn't from Kuki, he was kissing the dog without knowing it. He wasn't kissing the dog on the lips too, but the other "end" of the dog.

Kuki then slowly reached for his pocket, quietly getting the key, once she got it, she quickly put it in her pocket.

Once Ace's "kiss" was finished, he then stopped and smiled at Kuki.

Ace: Why thank you for that.

Kuki: Why you're welcome.

Ace then walked away.

Kuki then walked to where the Mad hatter's room was.

**Author's Note: That was a romantic kiss don't you think???**

Well please review :).


	5. Running, chasing, capture

**Author's Note: Well as you can see I saw the 2010 movie before making this fanfic. And to be honest, I liked the Disney Cartoon "Alice in Wonderland" better than this 2010 version. And you'll notice somewhere in the end is really random!! Thats because I really felt random today! :)**

Ch. 5 Running, chasing, capture

Kuki went inside the Mad hatter's room.

Mad hatter stopped his work and looked at Kuki.

Mad hatter: Do you get the key??

Kuki: Yes.

She held up the keys in front of the Mad hatter.

She then freed the Mad hatter from his cuffs.

She gave the Mad hatter his hat.

Kuki: I think you might want this back.

Mad hatter: Why thank you.

Kuki: No problem.

She walked out of the room with the Mad hatter.

Mad hatter: Wait, we have to get that sword.

Kuki: Well, where is it??

Mad hatter: I heard its in the Queen's room.

Kuki: Dang, well then lets go.

They quickly headed to the Queen?'s room, they tipped toed in, no one was around.

They looked around the room, looking for the sword.

Kuki noticed "Mojo" the dog in the room, wiping his butt on the floor.

Kuki saw the sword in the bathroom and left the room with Mad hatter.

Mad hatter: Well that went well.

Queen: Halt!!!!!!

The queen was 15 steps away from them in the hallway.

Prince Ace was standing next to her/him.

Queen: You escaped!!!

Mad hatter: um, yea, well you see.

The mad hatter then ran with Kuki to the exit.

Queen: Get them!!!

Cards were now chasing them, they cutting across rooms and hallways, running away from the cards.

Finally they reached the main room, the exit was right in front of them, and the cards were getting closer and closer.

Kuki and the Mad hatter noticed the bloodhound outside of the exit.

Mad hatter: Quick drink this!!

He handed her a potion, Kuki quickly frank it.

She shrank, the Mad hatter hold her with one hand.

He reached the dog.

Mad hatter: Quick!! Get her to the White Queen!!!(No racism intended).

Bloodhound: All right then.

The bloodhound ran away from the castle holding the sword in his mouth, the cards didn't bother chasing the dog but took the Mad hatter by the shoulder.

Queen: You!!! You will go back and help make me our hats!!

Suddenly one card whispered in her/him ear.

Queen: What??? What do you mean that girl was Kuki?!?!?!? What??!!!??? She was the Kuki???

She/him then looked at the mad hatter.

Queen: You helped her escape!!!!!!

Mad hatter: um, yea I guess I did.

Queen: You will be locked up in the dudgeon!! Then you will be off with your head. Take him away!!!!

The cards dragged the mad hatter to the dudgeon and locked him up.

The dog didn't stop until he reached the White queen's castle.

He went inside, everything was white, he ran to the room where the royal chair was.

The Queen was sitting in her chair with her royal servants around her.

The queen was Number 362 except with white hair.

The dog ran up to the White Queen, Kuki got off and looked at the Queen.

Queen: Why hello there, what is your name??

She was looking down at Kuki.

Kuki: My name is Kuki.

Queen: Why hello there Kuki.

Kuki: Um, hello.

The white queen then got up and walked to a table, she was mixing weird ingredients together, she put them together and formed a potion and handed it to Kuki.

Queen: Drink this.

Kuki drank the potion, she grew to her normal size.

Kuki: Thank you.

Queen: No problem.

The bloodhound then walked up to the Queen with the sword in his mouth.

He handed it to the Queen.

Queen: Why thank you.

She walked over to a knight outfit and placed the sword in its hands.

Queen: Now I finished the whole piece, we can now slay that dragon on Flaggerin day.

Kuki: Well,um, can I stay here for a while.

Queen: Why of course!! You can stay here until Flaggerin day!!

Kuki: Ok, thanks.

She was still uneasy withe the fact she had to slay a dragon.

Queen: Well then, will you be here for dinner??

Kuki: Yea.

Queen: Ok, this day turned out ok.

Kuki: not for me really.

Queen: Don't worry, it might get better.

Kuki: The mad hatter is somewhere in the Queen's castle. He is probably somewhere in the dudgeon, crying.

Meanwhile the Mad hatter was in his cell, crying his eyes out.

Mad hatter: Why me??? (Sniff) Why me???

He was forced to cut onions in his cell and the smell was getting to his eyes.

Meanwhile Kuki was in the dinning room eating dinner.

Queen: Don't worry, he's probably ok.

Kuki: I hope.

Queen: Well, this day went perfectly for me.

Kuki: Really??

Queen: Yea, I don't think anything could change this day.

Suddenly a guy with a hockey mask and a chainsaw came in the room in front of kuki, he raised his chainsaw.

Jason: Haaaa!!!!!!

Kuki: Ahhhh!!!!!!

Author: Wrong Story!!!!!

Jason then held his chainsaw down.

Jason: Really??

Author: Yea!!!!!!

Jason: Ok.

He then walked out of the castle with his head down.

Queen: Maybe his GPS broke.

Suddenly Jason could be heard from a distance.

Jason: Damn GPS!!!!!!!

Queen: Told you.

Kuki and everyone else then went back to eating.

The mad hatter was in his cell, sitting in a corner.

Suddenly a cat appeared out of nowhere in front of the mad hatter.

Cat: Why hello there Mad.

The mad hatter looked up at the cat.

Mad hatter: Hello.

Cat: Watch a up to???

Mad hatter: oh I'm just sitting here, waiting, my execution is tomorrow.

Cat: Oh, well thats bad.

Mad hatter: Yup.

Suddenly the cat was disappearing and reappearing all over the cell.

Cat: I really like that hat of yours.

Mad hatter: Why thank you, I love this hat too myself.

Cat: Why if only I could were that hat, I would wear it at the most specialist of special occasions, I'd even treat it like my own child.

Mad hatter: Well this is my hat.

Cat: Yea, but man do I love that hat. It would be magical to wear it, even if it is for just a moment.

Mad hatter: A moment you say.

The cat nodded.

Mad hatter:hmm.

He thought of a plan.

**Author's Note: Please review.**


	6. Execution with a twist

Ch. 6 Execution with a twist.

It was mourning, the Mad hatter woke up i his cell.

Yawning and realizing that today was his execution.

A card walked up to the Mad hatter and took him out of his cell.

Mad hatter: Careful now.

The card didn't response, he was dragged the mad hatter through the hallways.

The mad hatter was calm as ever, smiling even, as if nothing bad was going to happen.

This confused the card that was dragging him, all of the people he dragged to be execution would cry and bid farewell to life.

The mad hatter however, was humming a song and acting like he was going to a party.

They reached outside of the castle to the execution ground.

The Queen was sitting on a chair on high ground, looking down on the mad hatter.

Queen: Now, off with his head!!!

The card did what she screamed, he put the mad hatter's head through a small hole in a wooden little platform.

A big card came in the area with a huge axe, looking at the mad hatter smiling at him.

The huge card walked up to the ad hatter, he was still smiling at the huge card.

Mad hatter: Why hello there.

The huge card did not respond, he lifted his axe high in the air.

The Queen was on the edge of its seat with excitement.

The huge card then started his strike.

Before the card hit him the mad hatter seemed to revel odd catlike eyes.

The moment the axe went through his head, his head came off floating with no blood coming out.

The head was floating towards the Queen, everyone was looking a the head floating towards the Queen, confused.

When the head finally floated close to the Queen the head formed into the cat.

The cat was smiling at the Queen.

Cat: Why hello there.

When the Queen tried to hit the cat, the cat vanished in mid air.

Queen: Where is he?!?!?!

unknown: Why hello there!!!!

The mad hatter was standing on a wall, the cat reappeared next to him and handed him his hat.

Cat: Thank you for letting me wear that wonderful hat.

Mad hatter: Your welcome.

The mad hatter then pulled out an umbrella and opened it, he was flying in the air.

Queen: Where did you get that kind of umbrella??!!?!?

The mad hatter was smiling at the Queen.

Mad hatter: Mary Popens let me borrow it.

The Queen was angry that the mad hatter was getting away.

She felt defeated.

Mad hatter: Well bye.

He was carrying the cat with him.

They flew away from the castle.

Queen: Dang!!!! He got away!!!!!!

The prince was next to her.

Feeling defeated as well.

Prince: Well we better get ready for Flaggerin day.

The Queen looked at Ace.

Queen: Very well.

She walked in with the prince.

The mad hatter was flying in the air while holding the cat.

Cat: You know I'm pretty find on my own.

Mad hatter: All right.

He let go of the cat and the cat vanished in mid air.

Mad hatter: So do you think the bloodhounds family is ok??

The cat then reappeared next to the mad hatter, floating in mid air.

Cat: Oh yea I forgot to tell you, I set them free before the execution.

Mad hatter: Really??

Cat: Yup.

Mad hatter: How??

Cat: Well here is what happened.

**Flashback**

The cat was disappearing and reappearing in the castle, trying not to be seen.

When he reached the dungeon he was looking for the bloodhound's family.

When he finally found them they were all sleeping in their cell.

Cat: hey, hey.

They woke up and saw the cat looking at them.

Mother dog: Cat! You found us.

Cat: Sure did.

Puppy 1: Are you going to free us??

The little pups were all looking at the cat, hoping he'd say yes.

Cat: Why of course I am!! Now do you know where the key could be.

Mother dog: One of the guards have it.

Cat: All right then.

The cat then disappeared, looking for a guard.

He went to another hallway and saw a guard sleeping.

He could see a key on a table next to him.

The cat tipped toed to the guard and quietly took the key.

He then went back to the dog's cell.

When he reached there he saw no one there.

He turned around and saw the bloodhound's family in front of him.

Cat: What??

Puppy 2: Oh, we found a key in the corner in the cell.

Cat: ????

**Present Day**

Cat: And thats what happened.

Mad hatter: Very interesting, you're very heroic cat.

Cat: Why thank you. :).

They then arrived at the white castle.

**Author's Note: We're getting close to the end, please review.**


	7. You're ok!

Ch. 7 You're ok!!!!!

Mad hatter and the cat arrived at the castle, they walked in to see everyone having dinner.

Kuki turned and saw the mad hatter and cat and automatically got up and ran towards them, giving the mad hatter a hug.

Cat: What about me??

Kuki gave the cat a hug, she was happy to see them alive.

Kuki: You're ok!!!

Mad hatter: Yup, the cat helped thou.

Cat: Your welcome.

Mad hatter: Thank you.

The cat then vanished, the white queen (again no racism intended) walked up to both mad hatter and Kuki.

Suddenly Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb ran into the living dinning area.

Tweetle: Why hello there mad.

The mad hatter then looked at both Tweetle Dee and Dumb.

Mad hatter: Hello there Dee and Dumb.

Everyone greeted Mad hatter welcome and led him to the dinner table to eat.

Queen: Come eat, you be be hungry.

Mad hatter: That I am thank you.

He sat and then was handed a few plates and began to eat.

Queen: How was being at the Queen's castle.

Mad hatter: Oh it was mad, she made the cards lock me up in a dungeon.

Queen: You don't say.

Mad hatter: Yea, now enough of me, we have to get Kuki reedy for Flaggerin day.

Queen: Oh yes indeed.

Kuki: When is it??

Queen: The day after tomorrow.

Kuki: I saw that movie!!!!!!!

Mad hatter: ????

Queen: No what I meant was Flaggerin Day is on the day after tomorrow.

Kuki: Oh.

Mad hatter: Yup, now what is a movie??

Queen: Its this thing humans like watching.

Suddenly the cat reappeared in front of Kuki.

Cat: Oh how interesting.

Kuki: Yea.

Mad hatter: Well you must be tired, off to bed.

Kuki: Oh ok.

Queen: Here I'll lead you to your room.

The queen got up and led Kuki upstairs to her room.

Kuki walked in and walked up to her bed.

Queen: Good night.

She walked out, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

Kuki laid her head in her pillow, she wasn't tired at the moment.

She thought how her friends were doing, how her parents were doing, and thinking how Wally was doing.

She kept thinking about this for a while, she was eager to go home now.

She had a tear in her eye while thinking, what if she couldn't go back.

She thought this for a moment, maybe there is hope.

There has to be a way out, she remembered that the rabbit came to her world from his world, that gave Kuki confidence that there is a way back.

She closed her eyes, minutes later she was asleep.

The next day, Kuki woke up to the sound of chirping outside.

She got up and looked out the window to see the birds chirping, instead it was seahorses with wings that were chirping.

Kuki then went downstairs and saw no one around.

She decided to make herself a bowl of cereal, she went to the kitchen and saw that they didn't had cereal.

The mad hatter was walking down the stairs and saw Kuki in the kitchen.

Mad hatter: Why hello there Almost Kuki.

Kuki looked at him.

Kuki: Hello, um, do you guys happen to have some cereal around here.

Mad hatter: Cereal??? I don't know what that is, but the chief probably does.

The mad hatter then called out.

Mad hatter: Chief!!!! We have a hungry one here!!!!

Unknown: Coming!!!

The mad hatter turn to face Kuki.

Mad hatter: He'll be on his way.

Kuki: Ok.

She waited for the chief to arrive.

Suddenly a small hare walked in, the hare she met at the tea party, she was happy to see him.

Kuki: Piece of hair!!!!!!!!!!

She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

Hare: Hello there Almost Kuki (Hiccup).

Kuki: Can you make some cereal??

Hare: (Laughter) Ok, but we'll need a leprechaun.

Kuki: What??

Mad hatter: I know just the one!!

The mad hatter then walked away from the scene, he came back a few minutes later with Lucky the leprechaun from the Lucky Charms commercial.

Kuki: He's real????

Hare: (Laughter) Of corse he is real, but it was really hard catching him.

Mad hatter: Yup.

Kuki noticed the leprechaun holding a box that said "Luck Charms", obviously this was the cereal.

Lucky: Dang!!

Mad hatter: It makes me wonder how he name is Lucky when he is caught almost all the time.

Lucky: Me too.

Mad hatter then let go of the leprechaun and he ran out of the castle.

Hare: Well heres your cereal.

He handed the cereal box to Kuki.

Kuki: Thank you.

Hare: Your welcome (Hiccup).

Kuki sat down on a chair behind the dinning table and ate her cereal.

**Author's Note: Lets play dare, ok, I dare YOU (Points at reader) to click on the "Review this chapter" button and review! Bet you can't do it!!!! Try to prove me wrong!!!! :D….really review :).**


	8. Home

Ch.8 Flaggerin Day

Kuki was in the balcony, looking at the night sky and stars, she wondered if she was ever going to see her friends again.

The mad hatter came in next to her.

Mad hatter: What's wrong Almost Kuki???

Kuki: Well, I'm wondering if I'm ever going to see my friends again.

Mad hatter: Well, maybe after tomorrow, we'll take you back home.

Kuki: Really??

Mad hatter: Yea.

Kuki: Thank you.

She hugged him, they were standing there looking t the sky.

Mad hatter looked at Kuki.

Mad hatter: You know, I'm really going to miss you when you leave.

Kuki smiled at him.

Kuki: I'll miss you too.

The next day, Kuki woke up and saw that everyone was in a hurry to getting dressed.

She wondered what was going on, then she saw the white queen walking up to her.

Queen: Aren't you going to get ready??

Kuki: For what??

Queen: For Flaggerin Day.

Kuki: Oh, all right.

She got up and the Queen left the room.

Kuki got in her armored suit and sword.

Getting ready, everyone was gearing up, ready for a fight.

Later on, the other queen and her cards were getting ready as well, then one hour later they met on a checker board like battlefield.

The two queens met eye to eye.

White Queen: So, we meet again.

Queen: Yup, how long as it been??

White Queen: I don't know but I remembered you stealing my crown and castle, then making havoc on the city.

Queen: Yes, well once your out of the way it'll be easier to take over your part of land.

White Queen: Well I have Kuki.

Queen: And I have monono dragon.

She pointed to a statue of a dragon, then the statue was turning into a real life dragon.

Kuki gulped, looking at the dragon.

Kuki stepped up, suddenly within a few more moments, kuki could see everyone but the two queens fighting.

She was then being chased by the dragon.

Kuki headed toward a little broken tower theta seems to be fragile and fall apart any minute.

The dragon followed her towards the top, kuki swinging at it but keeps missing.

Her eyes now saw everyone fighting, swords making contact, cards being defeated, she turned to the dragon.

The girl kept swinging and swinging, she reached the top.

The dragon made a swing with its tail, knocking kuki of the tower and hanging on to the stairs.

She quickly got up and saw that the dragon was attempting to do it again, she jumped over it and took a swing at the dragon but missed.

The dragon move its head forward, aiming to bite Kuki, Kuki quickly ducked and took another swing.

She missed but saw that there a huge statue behind the dragon, she had an idea.

People were still fighting, no one was being a coward and kept fighting.

Mad hatter was using tricks and the cat was disappearing and reappearing in front of enemies, fighting in the process.

Kuki headed towards the statue, the dragon quickly turned and saw that kuki was just standing in front of a statue of the mean Queen.

The dragon made a sing with its tail, just what Kuki was hoping.

She jumped over it and saw that the dragon swing the tail hard enough for the statue to come falling down.

Kuki saw that the statue was falling on the dragon, the dragon was crushed by the statue.

Everyone saw this and retreated, the queen stayed.

White Queen: Well I guess my little hero won.

Queen: Dang.

Suddenly one of the white queen's servants put hand cuffs on the other queen.

White Queen: I'm sorry but your going away for everything you've done.

The queen was being dragged by some servants, screaming in the process.

Queen: Dang it!!!! I would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for your meddling Kuki!!!!

The white Queen waved the other queen good bye.

Kuki walked up to the queen.

She saw the mad hatter and everyone else she met here looking at her.

Kuki: Well, canI go home??

White Queen: Ok, but are you sure that you want to go home?? You can stay you know.

Kuki looked around and saw everyone looking at her, they were hoping she'll stay.

She turned to the queen.

Kuki: Um, well I love you guys a lot but um, I have parents probably worrying about me and friends I want to see again.

Hare: I understand.

Rabbit: Yea, don't worry about us.

Mad hatter walked up to Kuki.

Mad hatter: I won't forget you.

Kuki: I won't forget you too.

They hugged.

White Queen: Well are you ready??

Kuki: Up, now how do I get home??

White Queen: Close your eyes.

Kuki: Um, ok.

She did what the queen said, she waited a few moments.

Kuki: Um, Queen?? Queen???

No response.

Kuki opened her eyes and saw that she was back at the park, she look around and saw that the hole was gone.

She saw her parents running up to her.

Mom: Oh my God, you scared us, we've been looking for you these past hours.

Kuki: Hours??? Don't you mean days??

Dad: No, you've only been gone a few hours.

Kuki: Oh, um ok.

Mom: Look Kuki, me and your father talked it over and we're not moving.

Kuki: Really??

She was glad to hear that.

Dad: Yea, now come home with us.

Kuki: Ok.

She walked home with her parents, happy that she wasn't moving.

When she got home she went to her room, she saw a little note on the table in the corner of her room.

She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kuki_

_Its me the mad hatter._

_Hope your doing ok, everyone misses you already but we'll deal with it eventually._

_We'll never forget you._

_Anyway take care._

_p.s I really should find that umbrella, Mary Popens had been worrying sick about it._

Kuki smiled while reading this letter, she put it down, and headed toward the tree house to tell her friends she wasn't moving.

The End.


End file.
